by_thy_steelfandomcom-20200215-history
Races and Species.
Humans Most prominent race. All PCs are human. Subraces: -Highlanders. Large brawny people with dark hair, they live in the highlanders of the far north, with large booming voices. Men are brawny muscular and have wide v-shaped figures. The women are tall jolly and often plump. Their high protein diet and lots of cheap alcohol has a large influence on their large physiques. -Midlinmen: The people of the midlis are much thinner than the highlanders but also taller. With light freckly skin and light hair colors ranging from blonds light burnets and many fiery read heads. They are known for their festive culture, musical talents, large families, and kilts. -Elves: This old uncommon race is recognizable by their thin figure pale skin and pointy ears most elves are reclusive and have smaller families, and often are quite shy. They often live off off the wild outside the fiefdoms. -Men of the west: (low landers, Bishtons) Most populace races know for dark hair and round heads and average builds, they have dark Hair typically ranging from dark brown to black. Their builds are far more average than the norther races, and generally they live more civilized lives preferring to fine wines to hard liquor and abstaining from practices like slavery, upholding courts, and teaching children to read. -Islanders: The people of the sea are known for their stout, short and hardy muscular bodies, well suited to life on the frigid ice waters. They have narrow heads with well chiseled chins and prominent foreheads. Islanders tend to be the best of friends and the worst of enemies. Their overlay aggressive personalities only matched by their strong peer bonds. Their brunette beards and hair are often covered with many beads rings and braids and their skin; a tapestry of ink. -Eythyiptans: The people of the east are easily recognizable as different from the rest of Harold’s populace by their drank skin ranging from a deep tan, dank brown, to reddish black. Their heads are tall and they have deep set features with prominent foreheads with well established wrinkles. Their hair is black curly and silky. Most are duelist, devoted to the eternal war of chaos and order. Eythiptan people are know for their colorful robes which are well designed for desert living. -Dwarves: Dwarf is a term for a birth effect that causes stunted growth, causing adults to be only around four feet tall. Dwarves appear in all human races, and are greatly look upon as a freak. most dwarves go to live in the Iron teeth mountains where their small sizes makes them suitable to mining. Two dwarves breeding will usually but not always lead to a dwarf child. Giants Giants are intelligent, humanoid creatures that stand about 15-20 feet tall fully grown. Their skin is dark-gray/tan in complexion and thick, keeping them warm in the cold of Harold. Giants avoid human society for the most part. They care little for money, violence or the greed of humans. They do care for acts of creativity and art, especially music. They have a love of it despite having little talent for it themselves. They also tend to like exotic foods or spices. Giants are a big part of the north-south trade routes, often assisting merchants on their journeys. Giants often heard mammoths and sometimes oxen across the land and live a hunter-gatherer lifestyle. They self-identify as nature's shepherds and have a very naturalist worldview. Wolves The wolves of this land are not as you may expect, they are bigger, faster and much much smarter. They roam the wild in peace with nature. They are the world's greatest natural hunters. Villagers everywhere fear them, as humans are often among the hunted. They generally despise everything man has built as a violation of their environment. A chosen few know their language and can speak to them, but are nonetheless scorned. They have an allergy to silver. Dragons It is said that it was the coming of the dragons that brought an end to the second age. There were once many elder dragons, and, through their combined might, they purged the land of the human empires. Now, there is only one, for he slew his brothers and sisters to become the one true alpha. There are no known male dragons left in Harold, as the last elder euthanizes them to maintain his claim to power. He is know a Azazel Many of his daughters live in the Dragon Peaks to the east now. Although they are small, the limited defenses of modern kingdoms are ill-equipped to deal with a hungry dragon.